Keredos
Keredos is the first-born daughter of the Vega Tribe's Glow, and stands to inherit the position as Young Glow. She is a powerful warrior among her all female tribe - and has been heavily influenced by her tribes unusual views on gender. She is first seen in the Warrior Ceremony with a group of her fellow tribeswomen. She became engaged to Yulian at the insistence of her mother. Later got married to Yulian and became the mother of first child. Appearance She is an attractive woman with long dark coloured hair. She wears a strapless outfit, and her weapon of choice is the bow and arrow. Gallery Personality She is brave, and confident in her skills as a warrior. Keredos tends to be quieter and self possessed but can come across as cold. She is very well-mannered and puts a great deal of importance on honor and duty. History Warrior Ceremony Arc Keredos is first seen in the waiting chamber, as Yulian makes a point of the unusual group of women warriors. In the First Trial, she attempts to shoot Yulian from a tree, and is surprised at his ability to stop an arrow with his bare hands (using Heavenly Aura). Shubeon nearly hits her with an axe, but she dodges thanks to Yulian's warning and escapes unharmed. During the Third Trial, Keredos repays Yulian for warning her by leading her warriors to help him when he is ambushed by the Five Brothers while poisoned. Both sides escape unhurt, but the rivalry continues into the Fourth Trial with both the Vega and Pareia participants continuing their rivalry with the Five Brothers as well as the Shuaruri allies. In the Sixth Trial she leaves safely with Haisha and Shubeon under Yulian's protection. She continues to help - firing arrows upward and behind her in order to delay Hebina (though it's hard to know what she intented - not knowing the order of those behind her) and easily finishes. By the Seventh Trial Keredos is the only remaining member of her tribe, and one of 14 final contestants. She fights well until the appearance of The Dragon, and is one of the few contestants able to free herself from its immobilizing roar by channeling the power of her Holy Bow, Reina. She safely exits the trial. Red Storm Arc While Red Storm trains away in The Field of Demon Beasts, Keredos comes to Pareia with her mother in order to request a marriage with Yulian - who impressed her in the trials and her mother deemed a deserving husband. Keredos is quiet and reserved, and doesn't seem to completely agree with her mother's determination. She meets Grace later, and while apprehensive seems to have no trouble working with her to fight a group of Demon Beasts that attack two small girls. She remains with Pareia during the war between Shuaruri and Pareia, during which she spies Librie meeting with some informants from the Empire on an unused, secret road. Keredos is worried, and reports it to Grace, but is quickly forced to leave, and nothing comes of her findings. Vega Revolt When Keredos hears news that her mother has been captured, and that her tribe is being held hostage by Kaltis and his uprising, she immediately prepares to return home. She attempts to leave stealthily at night, but is interrupted by Sena who tries to offer her help. Keredos is forced to refuse due to her Tribe's tradition of refusing all help outside of official alliances - as it is a sign of weakness (especially in a matter of internal power such as this). Nevertheless Sena sends Haisha Sanaken and the warriors of Red Storm to act as friendly bodyguards for Keredos, claiming it is an unofficial show of good faith between an absent future husband (Yulian was in the Eighth Trial) for his future wife. With Red Storm in tow, Keredos makes her way to an impromptu camp at the edge of Vega territory. She meets with the remaining warriors of her tribe - all young and inexperienced. Despite some hesitation from the Red Storm captains, Keredos and her warriors are too angry and prideful to accept their advice or support. Leaving the men behind (except the ever elusive Thrint), they mount a sneak attack through the water system into the central ruins of the Vega Oasis, and it seems to go well until Kaltis springs his own sneak attack, massacring the women's front line and trapping them in a kill zone. Under the onslaught of cavalry, against underfitted troops under Keredos's highly inexperienced command the Vega forces are quickly pushed back, even with Keredos using her Holy Bow, Reina and Thrint protecting her (despite her protests). Kaltis eventually pushes up to Keredos and they duel before he is beheaded by Thrint - which proves an impermanent solution with his ability to turn into sand. As the rest of Red Storm appears, Kaltis retreats, and after being snapped into the reality of her situation by Haisha's harsh truth, Keredos calls for a retreat as well. Despite her advantage in skill, the Vega force is reduced from 400 to less than 50 and completely routed, shocking Keredos. Despite their massive defeat, the Vega's pride will not allow them to accept the help of men. Rather than leave Keredos, Haisha and Trekol openly discuss what they would do in her situation, allowing her to take their advice and strategy without compromising her honor. Ultimately Red Storm is "relegated" to guarding the well that the Vega women snuck through in order to prevent a quick response attack while Keredos leads her remaining force to the main camp. As Kaltis and the Shadow Blade assassins sneak around back, and are neutralized by Red Storm, Keredos is able to defeat the rebellious men and free her mother, ending the conflict. Powers and Abilities Keredos is an extremely skilled marksman and an able sword fighter. She can rapidly and accurately eliminate enemies with her Bow. She is using artifact called Holy Bow, Reina in order to fire many energy arrows at once and deal massive damage, as well as offer a protective aura. Keredos was presumably granted power from the Warrior Ceremony, but her gift is unknown. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Pareia Tribe Characters Category:Vega Tribe Characters Category:Warriors